The Deamon inside of me
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: A short Crossover between Soul Eater and Hetalia. Kuro Honda has sacrifced his soul to save his oldest brother Saiko. When refusing to do a job for Death, he's punished by sent to Hell. How does he end up,with no memory and back in the DWMA?


Kuro: Another one? Have you no life outside of this website?  
>I... I have a life you know, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here right now!<br>Kuro: somehow I can live with that you know.  
>Meh. Okay so this story... It really has nothing to do with any of my Japancest ones or any other story. Its just something I wrote after some random roleplay on my Kuro account. Kuro apparently is a greedy little bastard who doesn't care about screwing his life up.<br>Kuro: Damn straight I am!  
>-sighs- This guy... Well on my r.p account he works for Lord Death and Death the Kid, but he's sort of got a second soul living in his body, after a trip to Hell. I'm not looking for people to like this story, just want some feed back of what do you thing?<br>Kuro: you're turning me way to OOC... -shrugs-...  
>DO YOUR DAMN DISCLAIMER ALREADY!<br>Kuro: Axis Powers Hetalia and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo. The concept/idea belongs to Crystal.  
>Yeah~! so enjoy!<p>

Some notes for you~!

Lucifer- now known as the Devil. In the beginning of times, he was know as the morning star and the Angel of Music. Upon the creation of humans, he led a revolt against God and commanded one third of the angels. After their defeat they were casted from Heaven into the Lake of Fire (Hell) Despite most common depictions, the Devil is actually very beautiful. He was God's most beautiful creation, with a voice like silk.

Lord Death and Death- According to an Anime called Soul Eater, Lord death is the master of Souls, and the father of Death the Kid. On Facebook, Kuro follows Lord Death and Death the Kid, however, there is another person I r.p with who is just Death and an evil creature. So Kuro in this story is torn between them both in who to follow.

the Spirit- Named Spirit at the end of this story, the voice that Kuro hears in Hell is actually an second half of his soul. When he was a child, his soul never completely fused, one portion growing into the Kuro we see in this story, caring and very much in love with his brother Light (real name Kiku Honda.). The second half was a darker soul, never really showing in Kuro except for military. In a way they are like two souls in one body, or a split personality.

The voice who cries out NO to Kuro- A female who appears later in my role plays, her name is Veil and she later becomes the Spirit Partner for Kuro when he returns back to the world of the living. In this story she is not completely important, as this is before Kuro actually met her. I might possibly upload a story about her later.

_**Bold Italics- Spirit  
><strong>_**Bold- Veil **

* * *

><p>"I refuse!"<p>

Kuro Honda stared defiantly up at the figure, a fierce determination burning in his eyes.

The figure gave a cold sadistic smile, which was not visible from the hood that covered most of his face.

"You dare defy Death, Kuro Honda?"

A fear gripped at Kuro's heart, spreading through him like ice through his veins. He shook slightly, curling his fingers as he tried to hide the terror that was taking hold of him. He wouldn't show the other his fear, no matter what.

No one defied Death.

No one.

"I will not be your pawn for this! My job is to protect the next reaper, not massacre the innocent!"

Again, Death smiled.

Kuro was a special little pawn of his.

His own slave.

When the former nation had sacrificed his soul in order to save his pathetic brother's, Death had thought that he'd achieve the evading soul.

Until the meddlesome second half and his son interfered.

Lord Death had made a deal with the ex-nation's friend Russia, promising to return Kuro's soul at the end of a twenty day period in exchange for him to protect his son, Death the Kid. When the Russian agreed, Death had lost his grip on Kuro's soul to Lord Death.

He had no control over the soul... Except when he was in Limbo.

"Defiance is not an option Honda. You WILL obey me!"

"NEVER! You are NOT my master! My master is Lord Death. As long as he is the true Master of Death, I will never listen to you."

Is that so?

Kuro wants to play a Master game.

Very well.

Death raised his hand to the sky, giving a long and cold laugh.

"You are in my domain Honda. And you will listen to me. And since you refuse... Perhaps punishment is needed to make you corporate."

With a flick of his hand, the winds began to howl around the Asian, creating a vortex.

Kuro froze, knowing all to well the 'Punishment' that was coming. It had been done to him so often before when he had disobeyed Death.

"Iie! Do what you want to me! I will never betray my brother like this."

"Your loyalty is amusing. I hope you enjoy the pain your brother brings you."

Kuro reached out, about to break out from the wind when the ground beneath him opened, several black, tentacle-like arms wrapping themselves around his arms, legs and chest.

"!"

He was suddenly pulled into the ground. Desperately, he clawed at the grounds edge, attempting to stop his decent. He would not go so easily. He would fight his decent till the end.

"You always fight the inevitable, do you Kuro Honda?"

With a final wave of his hand, the ground Kuro held onto disappeared as well, causing the Asian to fall into the shadows' grip and be dragged down. With in a moment, the ground was closed, the hole gone.

Death returned to his original position, calmly leaning back with his head supported by one of his hands.

"No one defies me in my domain Kuro Honda. Not even you."

* * *

><p>"IIE!"<p>

Kuro's eyes widened as he panted heavily, staring up at the never ending void above him.

"Iie... Not here again. "

He tried to sit up, only to be kept tied down by the same dark energy that dragged him here.

His breathing increased, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

This wasn't happening. Not again!

"Kuro Honda. Personification of Imperial Japan. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

The blood froze in his veins.

"Not you... Anyone but you."

In this world full of death, you would never expect someone so beautiful. Some one who's voice ran like silk.

"I rule Hell don't I? Your punishment is mine to control."

A burning sensation through Kuro's body, causing a yell to escape him.

The room around him suddenly bursted alive. Columns of flames erupted all around him, causing him to close his eyes and scream again. The fire licked at his body, singing his clothes and different parts of his flesh. Screams pierced his ears. Screams of the tortured and damned souls. The screams of souls as they endure their eternal punishment for the sins they committed in their lifetime.

"LUCIFUR MAKE IT STOP!"

Only laughter and screams met Kuro's request.

The flames continued to dance around the former nation, twirling around his body and replacing the Dark energy. It scorched his flesh, burning down to his nerves. The flames broke into small strands, snaking their way up his chest and throat.

The screams around Kuro vanished in the sound of his own. Desperately, he tried to pull away, still screaming out for Lucifer to stop.

The smaller strands began to wrap themselves around his neck, traveling towards his face. They seemed to burn hotter than the rest, their color blue instead of the orange like the others.

"L-LUCIFUR!"

Lucifur reappeared, a smile across his face as he stared at Kuro.

"Don't beg me... You know how to stop the pain... Enjoy your hell Kuro Honda."

The ruler of hell vanished again, only his laughter ringing in the air.

Kuro cried out, not sure how much longer he could take it. He could feel the tears running down his face, even though no water escaped him. It was too hot for that. The flames were teasing his eyes, licking at them as they moved in an X across his forhead.

**_"I can make it all stop Kuro!"_**

His eyes shot open.

Who was that? It sounded... so familar.

"Who are you?"

The voice gave a small laugh, so innocent. It came from just beyond the fire, the body not visible.

_**"I'm your friend. I can't stand to see you like this. I can get you out. All you have to do is trust me. We can see Light again! Wouldn't you like that?"**_

He stopped breathing.

Light?

The last time he saw him was... when his memories came back...

"Please! I want to see my brother again!"

**_"Do you trust me Kuro?"_**

**'NO KURO DON'T TRUST HIM!'**

The voice was... distant. Some girl crying to him from the other side.

"I trust you."

The room suddenly dissolved into blackness again, Kuro able to sit up and stare at the figure. His eyes widened.

"You're..."

_**"You."**_

The image of him sneered, his eyes brighter than Kuro's. There was an air of victory around him his hand reaching out to Kuro.

_**"I'm so glad you decided to trust me Honda. Now we can begin."**_

And suddenly he was back in his field, the wind blowing softly through the flowers and cooling his face. He gave a gasp, taking in the fresh air that wasn't choked by ash and smoke. His body stung, some places no longer having feeling from how deep the fire penetrated. He fell to his back, the only place not yet burned and reached for the sky, manifesting his rain."AH!" He gritted his teeth, feeling the water cool his body down. It was bliss, able to to be away from the Devil and Death. He wanted nothing more than to lay there in the rain and wait for his body to heal itself.

_**"But we can't wait..."**_

He opened his eyes again, surprised to see himself staring at him. The grin was still on his face, his eyes glowing with some secret intent. It was somewhat fearful to stare up at that face, like something was wrong.

_**"Don't be afraid of me... I am you after all.**_"

THe mirror image of him sat beside him softly stroking the others singed hair. The grin was disturbing, never faultering from his face or dropping. It merely mocked Kuro.

_**"I'm glad you decided to trust me Kuro. Now... We can join eachother again. After so long..."**_

"Re... join?"

"That's right Kuro. I'm your soul.. A part of your soul that was locked inside of you for so long. When you sacrificed yourself for brother, I was sent to hell. I couldn't come with you here. But now that you've decided to take me back..."

The grin widened, Kuro's other half suddenly plunging his hand into Kuro's chest, ripping his flesh apart as he gripped Kuro's heart.

"!"

Kuro's eyes widened, another Yell escaping him as he chest bursted open. What was happening? Why was his sould ripping him apart?

_**"Tsk tsk tsk... I expected you to be more use to pain..."**_

The spirit squeezed Kuro's heart, to the point of bursting it in his hand. A dark energy was forming around him, his body becoming more transparent as he gripped tighter.

**_"Thank you.. Now that you trust me... I can take over you. You're weak and patethic soul cannot defy me. I'm stronger than you. I've always been. I am the Darkness in you. The Darkness you cannot Defy._**"

"IIE!"

Kuro screamed again, trying to pull the Darkness out of him. It was useless, his hands merely passed through, the spirit now becoming nothing more than air. He gritted his teeth, another painful yell escaping him as he gripped his head. His skull felt like it was being torn apart, like a battle was going on to gain control of his body.

"STOP IT STOP IT!"

Frantically he thrashed around on the floor, feeling his wounds and the blood beneath him. It was too much TOO MUCH!

"KURO!"

His eyes shot open, fear gripping him as he shot up in the bed. He stared at the people around him.

"Kid? Lord Death? What... Happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that Kuro. Kid found you unconcious in your Limbo with your chest ripped open. Stein barely save you."

Kuro's breathing steadied... What happened?

"Father perhaps he should just rest. He can tell us when he's ready."

"Alright Kid you're right. Back to bed Kuro. Come find us when you're ready."

He nodded, watching as Lord Death and Kid exited the room, leaving him in his thoughts.

_**"Pathetic."**_

Kuro's eyes gleamed brightly, a smirk crossing his face.

_**"Kuro's all mine now.**_"

* * *

><p>So yeah. That's my story... I hope whoever reads this likes it. -looking at the ground thinking 'failure failure failure...'-<br>Kuro:... True story guys. This happened to me -sighs- Its pretty difficult since I almost kid Light several times. and that "Pathetic brother" Its not Light, its actually my original brother Saiko. I traded Japans. Saiko is her -points to Crystal- Kiku account. so technically, I betrayed no one~!  
>-sighs- whatever. R and R because reviews are love~!<p> 


End file.
